Technetus
The Technetus are a machine race hailing from the snowy world of Pyrinarros. Biology and Physiology At standard construction, a Technetus stands about 6 feet tall and bipedally, but that, like everything else about them, is subject to change. The Technetus are a race of artificial constructs built by the Athos hundreds of millions of years ago. The Technetus have a penchant for body augmentation, to the extent that two Technetus can look completely different from each other, incorporating different parts from other races into their mechanical forms. The Technetus number in the trillions, but they maintain their numbers fervently. If one Technetus dies, another is constructed and the mind of the dead one is uploaded into the mind of the new body. The Technetus call this the Equilibrium, and their reason for so religiously maintaining it is unknown. Every time a Technetus dies, its mind is saved. The mind is uploaded into a new body, but there is always some minor data loss. Over millions of years, this data loss has added up to the extent that the Technetus often don't remember why they do the things they do--they simply do them. The Technetus are incredibly advanced AI, to the extent that they experience something practically identical to real emotion. History Write the second section of your page here. Culture Technetian culture is based entirely around repairing and maintaining the systems of the Athos. They spend their lives compulsively fixing old systems and augmenting their own bodies, in anticipation of the return of their masters, whom they cannot even remember due to the data loss. The Technetus are a mostly peaceful race, they rarely interact as a collective with any other race, although there are always outliers. Some are more inclined to branch out from the standard Technitian lifestyle, foregoing a life of repair and labor in favor of adventuring and even criminal activities. Religion The Technetus are areligious. They revere their masters, but they do not worship them, and their only memories of them are nebulous at best. Economy The Technetus would never resort to selling the technology of their masters, but they do need money to purchase more metals for repairs and augmentations. For this reason, the Technetus have found a niche as builders and common workers. They are ageless, tireless, deathless machinations, thus they are the perfect worker. Many Technetus end up working as engineers or on planetary deconstruction crews for the assembly of Dyson Clouds, for example. The Technetus have a close economic relationship with the Klcxiix, as both races are strong in areas of engineering, and both races frequently trade metals and alloys with each other. Technology The Technetus make use of the technology and weapons of their vanished masters, the Athos. Governmental Structure The Technetus have no form of overlying government. They were created to be a race of servants, so they are inherently cooperative. They work together, for the most part, and have no need for an overarching body. They do not even have an empire to make rules within. They control a sector of the galaxy formerly occupied by their masters, but they all act as independent agents. Military Due to their lack of a central government, the Technetus also have no military whatsoever. But they've no need for one; all Technetus are competent fighters, and they are incredibly durable, functionally immortal, soldiers. Also, they have access to caches of the weapons of their masters, so very few dare to engage the Technetus in combat. Category:Races Category:Technetus Category:Xenox Primorix